1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for assembling a semiconductor package.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor device packaging is used to enclose and protect one or more semiconductor die as well as provide a way to connect the semiconductor die to a printed circuit board. There are many different types of semiconductor device packaging. A substrate is used in many of those types to support the die, provide conductive interconnects, and to provide heat dissipation. However, the complexity of a substrate used in today's semiconductor packages can add significant cost to the packaged semiconductor device.
Therefore, a need exists for a semiconductor device package and a method of packaging a semiconductor device that solves the above problems.